


Smile

by Storylover10



Series: Writing Promps for Lashton [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just ordered a smile and I look at you like you're batshit insane before bursting into laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Luke was walking to school, taking his time because he wasn’t late for once. When he walked by the bakery down the street from his house he saw that someone new was working the front counter. The boy looked about Luke’s age, maybe a bit older, had beautiful curly, blonde hair, and very tired eyes.

Luke stops in since he had the time. As he walks up to the counter the boys puts on a smile, but Luke can tell it’s forced. He also has the thought that he’s seen the boy somewhere, but it’s quickly forgotten when he speaks.

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?”

“Hello, I’d love a cholate chip muffin.”

“Coming right up.”

Luke watched as the boy went to the back of the glass showcase to put his breakfast in a small paper bag. While he’s doing this he takes note of how good looking the boy is, even with his tired eyes and messy curls.

“Okay, that’ll be one fifty.”

Luke hands him the money and smiles brightly at him when he gets his food. “Have a nice day!” He says then starts out the door. He hears a soft **_you too_** before the door swings shut.

That day started Luke’s new routine. He tries harder to be more on time for school; he is for the most part too, so when he has the time he stops in for his muffin and when he doesn’t he always makes sure to wave at the blonde inside.

Over the weeks Luke has never once seen the boy smile. He’s seen tired, frowning, stressed, just blanked out a few times, and angry on one memorable occasion where he was yelling into a phone then turned the open sign to closed without even seeing Luke. Luke always makes sure to smile extra big and to tell him to have a nice day in the hopes that the beautiful boy really will.

After two months of not seeing this boy smile, Luke makes a decision. He gets up early on a day he doesn’t have school to get to the bakery at about the same time as he usually does. It’s empty when he enters, which is normal as he comes in between rushes, and he makes his way over to the counter where the beautiful boy stands.

“Good morning. Cholate chip muffin?”

“Actually, I’d love a smile.”

The beautiful boy stares at him for a few moments, a blank look on his face. Before he could do anything more Luke starts to explain himself.

“It’s just, I walk by here every day, have been for weeks, and I’ve never seen you smile. Not once and that really bothers me. I don’t know why, but it does.” Luke finished with a red face and a shrug.

The beautiful boy stares for a moment longer before he bursts into giggles. _Giggles!_ It’s the most beautiful thing Luke’s ever heard and he has his own smile gracing his lips when the beautiful boy's calmed down enough to speak clearly.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a while. Life’s just been a bit rough lately, but it’s getting better. I’m not really a morning person either, but it’s something I’m working on. I’m Ashton by the way, we used to go to school together, I was two years above you though.”

It’s at that moment that Luke remembers a boy with a loud laugh and bright eyes that was always with the multi-colored boy that Calum had been crushing on for years. He also remembered that was the reason why he looked familiar when he first met him.

“Oh yeah, that's right! You were friends with Michael Clifford.”

Ashton laughed again, softer this time. “Still am actually. Could never leave that kid behind.”

“I know the feeling. I’m Luke.”

“I know, Mike’s been trying to ask your friend out for years.”

Luke tipped his head to the side in confusion. “But, he’s never once talked to either of us?”

“Yeah, I keep telling him that would be better than trying to Jedi mind trick him into asking first.

“He’d say yes if that helps at all. Well, he might not talk at first, but he would say yes.”

“I’ll pass it along. What about you? Any one special?”

“Nope.” Luke answered with a smile starting to tug at his lips.

“How would you feel about coffee sometime?”

“I’m free today, what time do you get off?”

“Whenever I want, I pretty much run the place being a co-owner and all.”

“Perfect.” The smile was at full force now. “So, coffee?”

Not surprisingly Ashton’s smile matched his, big and bright and full of life. “Coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to know what you thought! And as always you can find me hanging out on tumblr @storylover1 (no really I'm there like all the time, it's a little sad)


End file.
